1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutter. More particular, the present invention relates to a PCD milling cutter for lens processing, in which the end portion opposite to a cutting blade of polycrystalline diamond (PCD) tips designed to have a combination representing superior abrasion resistance is cut in the concave shape, so that the installation surface of the PCD tip is formed with a narrow width, thereby reducing the material cost in the manufacturing process of the PCD tips.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when a lens including non-iron metal is manufactured through a process using a cutting tool, a milling tool, or a machining tool, the relation between the abrasion property and the productivity of the tool and the economic feasibility of the tool is very important . Recently, when a milling work is performed to manufacture a glasses-lens including high-hardness plastic, a cutter having a tip including PCD representing a superior abrasion property is employed in the milling tool.
The cutter includes a shaft to receive driving force, and a head coupled with a front end portion of the shaft, in which the PCD tip processed by using steel is welded with the outer peripheral portion of the head.
However, since the coupling portion of the cutter for lens processing occupies a wide area except for the cutting blade of the tip making contact with the portion of the lens to be processed, the manufacturing cost is increased, so that the economic feasibility is lowered.
Further, in cutters for lens processing according to the related art, since most tips have outer end portions provided in the form of a horizontal surface, the end portion opposite to the cutting blade may interfere with a workpiece.
Therefore, an advanced PCD cutter having high productibility, superior abrasion property and superior durability under the high-temperature environment is required. Such a tool must be easily manufactured and the manufacturing cost must be low.
A cited reference related to the present invention includes Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0177286 (issued on Nov. 17, 1998), and a milling cutter is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0177286 (issued on Nov. 17, 1998).